


Be careful who you call ugly in high school…

by mk94



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Reunions, Young Perry, chubby perry, young heinz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: I found memes with that title and I just wanted to do Perry/Heinz with this so...





	Be careful who you call ugly in high school…

“Stand up, Platypus!” The bullies laughed, shoving the teen down again as he tried to stand up again. The school hall became more crowded, watching the sport team making fun of their biggest loser in school.

Bartholomew Percival Fletcher. That boy was surely the ugliest kid someone ever saw. He was chubby, his eyes were pointing at two different directions, wearing ridicules glasses and braces that surrounded his head like a bird cage. He loved stupid telenovelas and is interested in boys.

Biggest freak ever, even worse than that Doofenshmirtz idiot. He at least got a girlfriend once.

“Krrrg!” Perry growled, making them laugh even more.

“Hey!” Was heard and the crowd parted to reveal a scrawny student. “The boy said to leave him alone!”

“Shut it Doofy, or we make you” one of the bullies smirked, cracking his knuckles.

When Perry tried to stand up again, another boy was pushing him down with his foot, making the crowd laughing as the boy struggled to get free.

“Are you stupid!? LET HIM GO!!” the scrawny boy yelled shoving the one away who held Perry down.

“That’s it! Now you pay for it, Doofy!” the bullies yelled, grabbing ‘Doofy’ and dragging him out of the school building, the crowd cheering for a fight while following them out, ignoring the blushing teen sitting on the floor.

 

**20 Years class reunion…**

 

“I mean, still being single is sooo…,” Daisy, the once best cheerleader-now-secretary, stopped her rambling and glanced over to a scrawny man looking over the buffet and happily grabbing a tiny pretzel.

“Omg, you see that guy?” she whispered to her friend, Nicole, both glancing to the scrawny man in suit.

“No way, Doofy?” Nicole giggled, then called out,” Doofy!” the women chuckled as they walked over to the now surprised man fidgeting with his pretzel.

“Daisy? Nicole?” Doofy asked, trying to not show his nervousness but clearly failing. While trying to act casual, he leaned on the buffet table but stumbled and fell as the table buckled. Now with food fallen on his self, the women laughed loudly, making the crowd of former high schoolers watching them and laughing as well.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz still was such a looser.

“Heinz!” was shouted worriedly and the woman stared in awe as a man with teal colored hair appeared and kneeled beside the idiot. The man was well built, had beautiful eyes and a charming smile as he helped the scrawny man up,” Are you ok? I hope you’re not hurt? Oh no, look at you…”

“I know, I know…” Heinz just petted him on the shoulder and looked down annoyed at his attire.

“Verdammt…you were right, I should have taken a spare suit with me…”

“That’s why I brought it,” the handsome man smirked, making the two forgotten women blush.

“Who is that?” The secretary whispered.

“I don’t know…but he is so MINE” the friend snapped, shoving the other away and walking up to the men again.

“Hello there” she greeted, bringing out her prettiest smile.

“Hello,” the man nodded shortly before tending to Doofy again,” here, let me get you to the restrooms”

“You are overreacting-“ Doofy whined as he was led away.

“And? Successful?” Daisy asked annoyed, shoving Nicole away, following the men to the restrooms.

She let her hips swing as she made her way over to the handsome stranger who leaned against the door.

“Hello there…” she said in a seducing voice, making the man look up and staring at her.

“Hello” he nodded once and looked away again, ignoring her again.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” she chuckled, leaning next to him on the wall,” it’s ok to be shy”

“You think I’m shy?” The man said casually, but he turned to smirk at her. There was a power in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Yeah, otherwise we already would have a deep…” she looked him once over,” conversation.”

“Is that so?” he chuckled, crossing his arms and watching her expectantly.

She chuckled, slapping her hand on his broad chest playfully (such muscles, wow!) and stepped closer-

Nicole was suddenly between them, acting as if she was stumbling over something and fell into the man’s arms.

“Oh I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to fall for you”

Daisy laughed a loud and fake laugh while the man watched them awkwardly.

“Okay? Wow, this is getting awkward” the man shook his head helplessly and letting go of Nicole.

“Please, Mr. Handsome Stranger, at least we want to know your name” the women begged, coming closer to the stranger who just sighed in relieve as the door behind him opened.

“Perry? What’s going on?” Doofy asked, smiling teasingly at the man.

“Nothing” Perry quickly answered, pulling away from the woman and leading the loser away back to the buffet which got fixed again.

“Do you think they’re-“ Nicole started, interrupted by Daisy’s huff and mocking laugh,” as if! Last thing I heard is Doofy having a divorce, having a little brat!”

The music started and the women watched Doofy dancing enthusiastic. The handsome man was dancing with less extraordinary moves. It could be seen he was blushing while dancing, feeling probably embarrassed to dance with that loser.

They also noticed Beatrice, once school president, dancing over to him, actually shoving Doofy away and throwing her arms around the stranger’s neck.

“That-“ Daisy and Nicole snapped, storming over to her and pulled her away from their man.

“He’s mine!” All three shouted, fighting and shouting and ruining each other’s clothes. The stranger stared and sneaked back to Doofy, hiding behind the scrawny guy.

“Can you stop harassing my boyfriend? He is my date tonight and we would like to enjoy ourselves!” Doofy snapped.

The music stopped and the people stared.

“ **That** guy is **your** date?!” Beatrice gave him an unbelievable look.

The man hugged Doofy from behind,” Yeah” the brunette said firmly, frowning when the people around him laughed.

“Why are you laughing now?!” The man snapped,” he is a wonderful man and I’m very happy with him! You all don’t know how lucky I am! You!”

The people flinched when the handsome stranger walked up to the center glaring at everyone around him but Doofy.

“All of you are awful people. All of you made my life a living hell. If it wasn’t for Heinz, who knows what might have happened to me!” He yelled.

“A-and you are…?” Daisy asked.

The man stalked up to her, making her hide behind Nicole. “I am the boy you joked about his weight” he glared at Nicole,” I am the boy you stole your homework from”

He glared over at once star football played,” I am the boy you beat up because he is gay”

“I am the boy you called stupid for his braces!”

“I am the boy you called nerd for his glasses!”

“I am **Bartholomew Percival Fletcher**!” He shouted dramatically. Everyone gasped but Doofy. He just cheered and clapped his hands in delight.

“This is what I call a dramatic revealing! There you go Perry!” He shouted excited, running over to the stranger- to Perry and hugged him.

“Let’s go back dancing!”

“You know I don’t like dancing…” the man groaned as he was pulled away to the dance floor, ignoring the people staring at them – staring at Perry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best ending I wrote but I still hope you liked that one. The description of "Ugly" is from the students in high school, not from me btw.


End file.
